Comatose
by StarlessWarrior
Summary: When Steve and Tony end up falling asleep on each other during team movie night, they both realise that they sleep much better when they're together. Sneaking out of their rooms to cuddle and talk, just enjoying each others company and resting, leads to stronger feelings. Rated T for.. well, Tony's behaviour and language Rating may change for later chapters. Enjoy! (M/M Stony)


**A/N: Hello! Chapters may be short, but I intend to take this a long way! Please tell me what you think- reviews motivate me a lot! I'd love to know what you think:) I hope you like it c:**

It all started with movie night at Stark Tower. They were all on the communal floor, lazing around after a hard days work fighting off alien invasions of some sort. Clint and Natasha were sat on the floor, sharing slightly burnt popcorn whilst bickering between themselves. Thor and Bruce sat on one of the couches, discussing things like other planets and everything else Bruce was interested in. That left the other couch empty for Steve and Tony, who weren't going to be overly happy about being seated next to each other- they always did bicker when fighting off far more important things than their arguments, and it took them at least a day or two to forget enough about it that they didn't glare at each other every second.

They were quiet this time, however. It had been a long day and the last thing everyone needed was one of Steve and Tony's famous arguments over nothing. So as Steve walked in to find the only place left was next to Tony, all he did was give a tight smile and sit down next to him. He relaxed against the soft material of Tony's expensive couch and closed his eyes briefly, adjusting to the position with the injuries he had received earlier. There was one good thing he could say about Tony; he really knew how to choose a good couch.

"Everyone ready?" Tony piped up, pressing the play button on the remote anyway. "Clint, if you eat all that, you're making more, and I won't be pausing the film." He gave him a smirk and Clint stuck his tongue out in turn, handing the bowl of popcorn over to Tony.

"More like it." He said, stuffing a handful into his mouth. He pushed the bowl in Steve's direction with raised eyebrows, but Steve shook his head and declined politely. He'd lose his appetite watching Tony eat.

Not that Steve did watch him, mind you.

Definitely not.

His head turned back to the telly and sat up a bit straighter, as if leaning forward or slouching would ruin his perfect Captain America, leader and hero, image. Who knows, it could? And Steve didn't want anyone thinking of him in any other way.

Besides, this film was meant to be a classic… or, so Clint said, so Steve should definitely pay more attention to it and sitting properly would help that.

They were half way through the film -and what was it called? Harry Potter, had Clint called it? Something like that- when Steve began to feel his eyelids become heavy. There was so much action in this movie but really, Steve was _so_ tired from all the fighting they'd done to watch pretend fighting, and he just wanted to go to bed and have, maybe, a good nights sleep. Except Steve hadn't been sleeping properly, so he knew he'd just end up waking again in a few hours if he did actually fall asleep.

There couldn't be much left of this film, right? He'd make it through.

He finally allowed himself to lean back into the couch and his head dropped to the side. He'd been intending to just rest it on the back of the couch, but instead he came to contact with Tony's shoulder. He would have moved back, and he knew he probably should have, but Tony didn't seem to mind and no one else was paying attention to them.

Then, Steve felt Tony's arm go around his waist and pull Steve closer to his side. Steve's breathing almost stopped and he knew he stiffened under the touch. But just as he felt Tony about to move, he relaxed himself and leaned into Tony's side completely. No reason to make things awkward, Rogers, he scolded himself.

Another ten minutes passed, and then Tony's head was gently resting against Steve's. The Captain glanced to him and smiled softly at seeing Tony's eyes closed and feeling his breathing even out. He'd fallen asleep, Steve noted, unable to will his smile away.

Tony looked so calm in his sleep, like the weight of the world wasn't on the man's shoulders. He was, dare Steve say it, beautiful when he slept. To think that someone who was constantly running about, looking for something to 'fix', snapping snarky comments and being alert to _everything_ … he was just looked so peaceful.

Steve closed his eyes then, a content sigh slipping past his lips. Even if he only got a few hours sleep tonight, who was he to complain? Tony was asleep, and damn, Steve and everyone else knew that the famous Iron Man avoided sleep for as long as possible usually. And so, Steve was alright with just a few hours as long as Tony got some sleep.

* * *

Steve wasn't exactly sure when he had fallen asleep, he didn't even remember where they got to in the film before he did. When Steve woke up, he was laying down on the couch, and he couldn't get up. Why? Because Tony Stark was laying on top of him. Steve's arms were around his waist and Tony's were rested comfortably on Steve's chest, their legs were tangled comfortably together, and most importantly, Tony was still asleep. Tony breathed softly onto Steve's neck, where Tony's face was sweetly nested, and it ticked slightly and made the heat rise to Steve's cheeks.

Was it bad that Steve liked waking up to this?

Probably.

He knew he was smiling. He couldn't help it. How they exactly got into this position, he didn't know, and he didn't really care. But it was nice… Probably only because Steve hadn't really felt proper, innocent human contact like this in so, so long, and that it was the best sleep he'd had in forever. And Tony was just so light and peaceful and… and _beautiful_ when asleep. Just the fact that he was in Steve's arms made it better.

He really shouldn't be enjoying this.

And neither should his team-mates, who he could hear snickering in the kitchen. Ah, great. Best just to wait until Tony woke up on his own… no need to deal with the teasing by himself.


End file.
